Another Marauders Story
by der.stiffmeister
Summary: Nach langer Zeit des Wartens nun doch noch das 5. Kapitel...
1. Teaser Trailer Melancholie

Another Marauders Story  
  
Teaser Trailer #1  
  
„Melancholie"  
  
Schwarzer Bildschirm, man hört nur das beruhigende prasseln eines starken  
Unwetters.  
Auf dem schwarzen Hintergrund wird eine weiße Schrift eingeblendet:  
  
Schrift: „Es gibt Momente im Leben, in denen man von einer schaurig schönen  
Melancholie ergriffen wird."  
  
„`74 - `75"von den Connels wird eingespielt.  
  
Der schwarze Bildschirm weicht langsam dem Bahnhof von Hogsmead. Der Hogwartsexpress kommt langsam und ächzend zum stehen, die Türen öffnen sich  
und etliche Schüler, in den üblichen schwarzen Umhängen, kommen aus den  
Abteilen zu den nicht weit entfernt stehenden Kutschen gerannt.  
  
Weiche Überblendung zu einer Aufnahme von Lily und James. Sie stehen sich  
gegenüber, vor einer der Kutschen, beide völlig durchnässt.  
  
Lily (leise): „Ich wünsche dir ein tolles Schuljahr, James."  
  
Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst ihm auf die Wange. Danach  
rennt sie schnell aus dem Bild.  
Die Kamera dreht sich langsam um James, bis er genau den Zuschauern  
zugewandt ist. James lächelt müde, wobei der Regen auf ihn niederprasselt. In seinen Augen  
spiegelt sich Sehnsucht.  
  
Weiche Überblendung zum See auf den Länderein von Hogwarts. Es ist Nacht,  
der Vollmond scheint. Wir hören immer noch das Lied von den Connels.  
Lily sitzt an einen Baum gelehnt auf dem Boden, den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt. Sie blickt über den schwarz wirkenden See, auf dem sich das Licht  
des Vollmonds spiegelt. Sie scheint vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Das Bild des Sees weicht wieder einem schwarzen Bildschirm. Wieder wird  
eine weiße Schrift eingeblendet.  
  
Schrift: „Einige nennen dieses Gefühl auch Liebe..."  
  
Der schwarze Bildschirm weicht einer neuen Einstellung. Wir sehen eine Nahaufnahme von James und Lily. Man erkennt nicht genau, wo  
sie sich befinden. Es ist dunkel und es regnet.  
Sie kommen sich näher und küssen sich schließlich sanft, während  
Regentropfen auf ihren Gesichtern herablaufen.  
  
Die Musik wird ausgeblendet.  
  
Überblendung zum schwarzen Bildschirm.  
  
Schrift: „Another Marauders' Story"  
  
Ende 


	2. Abreise und Wiedersehen

Another Marauders Story

Kapitel 1, Abreise und Wiedersehen

„'Na, ihr Fans der Chudley Cannons?! Gut gefrühstückt? Ich hoffe schon, denn die Ergebnisse des gestrigen Spieltages in der Quidditch Bundesliga sind nicht grade erfrischend! Trotz des neuen Mottos des Teams ‚Drücken wir mal die Daumen und hoffen das Beste!' wurden die Cannons aus Chudley 10:260 von den irischen Kenmar Kestralls platt gemacht. Tja, Daumen drücken und hoffen funktioniert halt nicht immer! Und nun vom Sport zum Wetter mit George Mortimer, wie sieht's aus, George?' ‚Tja Denn, wie unsere Meteorologie Zauberer uns gerade mitteilten, wird dieser 1. September sehr verregnet werden, Höchstwerte von maximal 15 Grad! Pech für Gartenmagier und Besenkuriere, Glück für Hogwartsschüler! Die kleinen Racker können es sich in ihrem trockenem Zug zur Zauberschule so richtig schön gemütlich machen! Und nun zurück zu dir, Dennis McKay!' ‚Danke, George. Ja, liebe Zuhörer, Sie haben richtig gehört! Das Schuljahr in der weltberühmtesten Zauberschule Hogwarts unter der Leitung von Professor Albus Dumbledore geht wieder los. Da bleibt mir nur übrig, den Schülern der diesjährigen Abschlussklasse ´72 alles Gute für ihre NEWTs zu wünschen, denn – ‚"

„Damit sind wir gemeint, Mann"sagte James verschlafen und drehte den Radiowecker aus, auf dem gerade das Morgenprogramm des MRF (Magischer Rundfunk) ‚Magie am Morgen' auf voller Lautstärke lief. „Hallo? Ist das bei dir angekommen, Sirius? Aufstehen! Schule!"Die Reaktion von Sirius, der auf einem Feldbett in James Zimmer schlief, war nicht die gewünschte. Sirius drehte sich auf die andere Seite und machte keine Anzeichen, überhaupt aufzuwachen. Wenn nicht so, dann halt anders, dachte James und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. „Wingardium Leviosa!", rief er und deutete mit der Spitze des Stabes auf den nahgelegenen Wasserkrug. Platsch. „Argh!" Der Krug erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung, Sirius schien wach zu sein. Verärgert richtete er sich auf. „Mein Gott, Jim! Musste das sein?" Er schaute an sich herab und grinste. „Naja, dann muss ich wenigstens nicht mehr duschen!". James lächelte. „Was hältst Du davon,"fragte James, während er sich seines Pyjamas entledigte und ein T-Shirt anzog, „wenn wir runtergehen und mal gucken was meine Mum so zum Frühstück gezaubert hat?" „Klar, da bin ich gerne dabei!", meinte Sirius und begann ebenfalls, sich umzuziehen.

Wenn eine normale Zivilperson sich einmal in James Potters Zimmer im ersten Stock des Einfamilienhauses der Familie Potter in einem Vorort von London verirren sollte, würde es dieser Person sicherlich die Sprache verschlagen. Manche Leute hätten das mit der enormen Unordentlichkeit, die in James Zimmer herrschte, in Verbindung gebracht, doch da die meisten Zivilpersonen nicht-magischen Blutes sind, gab es da noch andere Gründe. Neben den etlichen Kleidungsstücken, Papierfetzen und Büchern (die normalen Utensilien eines siebzehnjährigen Teenagers also), die da so auf dem Boden lagen, beherbergte das Zimmer auch noch Gegenstände, die man bei wenigen siebzehnjährigen Teenagern im Zimmer finden würde. Zum ersten waren die Bücher keine „normalen"Bücher wie die Werke von Tolkien oder Jules Verne, sondern die neuesten Schulbücher von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Darunter fanden sich Titel wie „Verwandlungen – der letzte Schritt zur Vollkommenheit"und „Die ultimative Chronik der berühmten Magier – von Boris dem Bekloppten bis Albus Dumbledore". Desweiteren fiel der lange Reisigbesen auf, der an der Wand neben James Bett lehnte und auf dessen Stiel in goldenen Lettern „Nimbus 1500"stand. Diesen Besen benutzte James natürlich nicht zum kehren, sondern um seine bevorzugte Sportart Quidditch zu spielen, bei der er als Sucher eine der gefährlichsten Positionen spielte. Eine Tatsache, die James Mutter, Cate Potter, nicht sehr zusagte, was sie ihm auch oft genug zu hören ließ. So auch diesen Morgen.

„Sag mal Jimmy, Schätzchen, jetzt in deinem letzten Schuljahr, hast du da eigentlich immer noch vor, dieses Quidditch weiter zu spielen?"James sah von seinem gut gehäuften Teller auf. „Hatte ich eigentlich vor, Mum,"sagte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück, das aus Spiegeleiern, Würstchen, Toast und Kaffe bestand. Sie saßen nun alle vier um den runden Küchentisch: James Mutter Cate, sein Vater Ian und Sirius. Vor gut einem Jahr hatte Sirius es zu Hause bei seiner Mutter im Grimmauld Place in London nicht mehr ausgehalten und war bei den Potters aufgetaucht. Seitdem gehörte er mehr oder weniger zur Familie.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, James..."bohrte Cate Potter nach, „findest Du es nicht doch zu gefährlich als Sucher, noch dazu wo jetzt die NEWTs anstehen und du sowieso viel Zeit ins Lernen investieren musst...". James nahm einen tiefen Schluck Kaffe und wollte gerade erklären, dass er keineswegs vor hatte, das Quidditch aufzugeben, selbst wenn er zum Zaubereiminister erklärt werden würde, als sein Vater sich zu Wort meldete. „Ach Cate, Liebling,"sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme und legte seinen Tagespropheten beiseite, „Wenn's nichts weiter als Quidditch ist, Sirius spielt doch auch, oder Sirius?" „Jau", mampfte Sirius, während er sich noch mehr Würstchen auftat. „Und ihm ist auch noch nichts Weltenbewegendes passiert... . Und wenn ich mich an meine Zeit in Hogwarts erinnere! Ich habe ja selbst gespielt, Jungs, und wie! Bei den anderen Schülern war ich eine lebende Legende!", beendete Ian Potter den Satz und schlug zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, der dadurch kräftig anfing zu wackeln.

James sah seinen Vater misstrauisch an. „Naja Liebling, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hat dich der Kapitän von Ravenclaw, wie hieß er noch gleich... ach ja, Joshua Brown! Jedenfalls hat er dich nicht nach dem ersten Spiel aus der Mannschaft geworfen?"Sirius und James grinsten, sein Vater wurde kreidebleich und verschwand wieder hinter seinem Tagespropheten. „Ja, wie gesagt Jungs, so lange es nur bei Quidditch bleibt und es nicht wieder zu gewissen Zwischenfällen mit Werwölfen und bestimmten Mitschülern aus Slytherin kommt, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung."

Die Reaktionen von James und Sirius auf diese letzten Worte hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Während Sirius sich stark darauf konzentrierte nichts zu sagen, schuldbewusst auf seinen Teller hinab blickte und sogar aufhörte zu essen, stieg James die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Wütend holte er Luft und begann zu sprechen: „Dad, ich habe dir das schon oft gesagt. Ich habe Snape nicht zu Remus geschickt, sondern ihn aus der Hütte rausgeholt!"James Mutter seufzte, erhob sich vom Tisch und begann das Geschirr abzuräumen, sein Vater rieb sich genervt an den Schläfen. „Stellt ihr euch nur so dumm oder wollt ihr das nicht kapieren?!" fuhr James seine Eltern wutentbrannt und laut an. Ian Potter hatte eine Lawine ausgelöst, von der er nicht im geringsten geahnt hätte, dass sie solche Folgen haben würde. „Snape und ich hassen uns seit der ersten Klasse! Kein Wunder, dass er mir eins reinwürgen will! Und ihr glaubt auch noch diesem dreckigen Ar..."„Jetzt reicht es, James!"fuhr ihm sein Vater hart ins Wort und erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl. „Ich glaube, es hat keinen Sinn. Ihr seid beide an diesem Vorfall Schuld, und..."„Aber Dad!" „Jetzt rede ich, James! Ihr seid beide daran Schuld und dass wisst ihr auch! Dieser Schüler, Severus Snape, hätte dabei sterben können, ist euch das eigentlich klar? Dass euer Freund Remus dieses... Handicap hat, ist schon schlimm genug, aber dass ihr daraus auch noch Scherze macht, die wirklich nicht zum Lachen sind, ist unter aller Sau, haben wir uns verstanden?"Sirius schaute immer noch auf die Stelle herab, auf der vorher sein Teller gestanden hatte und nickte kaum merklich. James blickte seinen Vater aus wutentbrannten Augen hinaus an. „Haben wir uns verstanden, James?"James verschränkte die Arme und schaute nun ebenfalls auf den Boden hinab. „Wenn du meinst."„Dann ist ja alles klar."Erwiderte Mr Potter, setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und langte nach seinem Tagespropheten. „Ihr solltet auch langsam eure Koffer nach unten bringen, ich fahre euch dann zum Bahnhof.".

Der Bahnhof King's Cross ist in vielerlei Hinsicht ein sehr merkwürdiger Bahnhof, nur wissen die meisten Personen, oder die meisten Muggel, nichts davon. Und das hat auch einen guten Grund. Von Gleis 9 dreiviertel eben dieses Bahnhofes fährt nämlich der Zug nach Hogwarts, der Hogwartsexpress, ab. Der Grund, dass die Muggel nichts von diesem Zug wissen, liegt natürlich auf der Hand. Würde man eine Zivilperson, von der man wüsste, dass sie nicht-magisch ist, und die meisten Zauberer haben genug Spürsinn, um dies zu erahnen, nach dem Gleis 9 dreiviertel des Bahnhofs King's Cross fragen, würde diese Person wahrscheinlich köpfschüttelnd weitergehen und sich ihren eigentlichen Aktivitäten widmen. Woher sollte diese Person auch wissen, dass man einfach durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 laufen muss, um zu diesem ominösen Gleis zu gelangen? Zugegeben, die ersten Male kommt es wohl auch vielen Zauberern und Hexen komisch vor, auf eine Wand zuzurennen, doch mit der Zeit legt sich das. So hatten James Potter und Sirius Black, die jetzt ihr inzwischen siebtes und damit letztes Jahr in Hogwarts starten würden, auch keine Zweifel, dass sie nicht durch die Absperrung kommen würden und sich wohlmöglich sämtliche Knochen brechen würden und rannten direkt mit ihren Gepäckwagen auf das Gleis 9 dreiviertel.

Es war erst viertel vor elf, sie hatten also noch genügend Zeit. Eine Tatsache, die sie sehr beruhigte. So mussten sie sich nicht sonderlich beeilen, um ihre Freunde Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew in der erschreckend großen, schwatzenden und lachenden Menge an Schülern und Eltern zu finden. Und nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie die beiden tatsächlich gefunden. Sie standen mit ihren Koffern neben der Tür eines mittleren Waggons. Remus lächelte und schon von weitem sah James das funkelnde Abzeichens der Vertrauensschüler. „Moony, alter Freund!", rief Sirius und hielt ihm die Hand hin „Haben sie dich noch nicht zum Schulsprecher gemacht?"Remus schlug ein. „Nee, ich denke, da haben wir letztes Jahr doch zu viel Mist gebaut.". Auch James begrüßte Remus und Peter. „Hast du denn ne Ahnung, wer es geworden ist?"fragte er neugierig. „Klar man, hat man mir per Eule mitteilen lassen. Es ist Lily Evans." Allein der Klang ihres Namens ließ es James kalt den Rücken hinunter laufen. Sirius meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Tja, wer hätte das gedacht." sagte er und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Die gute alte Lily. Da müssen wir mit unseren Aktionen in punkto Snape aber jetzt vorsichtiger werden, Jim. Die kann doch jetzt Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten verteilen, hab ich recht, Moony?"„Hast du, alter Junge." sagte Remus und grinste fast schadenfroh, als er Sirius enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. Doch mit einem Mal hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!"grinste er. „Hey Lily!"rief er. „Komm doch mal her!"Erschrocken drehte James sich um. Und dann sah er sie.

Lächelnd kam sie auf die Gruppe ihrer Mitschüler aus Gryffindor zu. Für James spielten sich die paar Meter wie in Zeitlupe ab. Ihr langes, dunkelrotes Haar wehte bei jedem ihrer Schritte und ihr Gesicht, dessen glänzendes Zentrum zweifelsohne ihre wunderbaren grünen Augen waren, war so schön, dass James nichts fand, mit dem er es hätte vergleichen können. Schließlich stand sie vor ihnen. Nein, wieso musste sie stehen bleiben? Er wollte ihr Haar ewig wehen sehen, ewig ihre grünen Augen sehen, sie ewig lächeln sehen, ewig sie sehen... .

„Hallo Sirius! Hi James.", grüßte sie und ihre Stimme hörte sich wie Musik in James Ohren an. Wie wunderbare Musik... . „Remus, Peter."Sagte sie und winkte ihnen zu. „Hi Lily.", sagten Sirius, Remus und Peter fast gleichzeitig und grinsten. James sagte gar nichts. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, sie anzustarren, sie war so makellos. Lily schien das zu merken und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an. Sirius schien die Situation zu erkennen und tat sein bestes, um seinem Freund zu helfen. „Hey Lily!", sagte er und deutete auf ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen. „Wir wollten dir wegen dem ganzen Schulsprecherkram gratulieren, nicht wahr, Jim?"Bei den letzten drei Worten trat er James kurz und schmerzvoll gegen das Schienbein. „Argh! Spinnst du, man?"Sirius Aktion hatte die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt, er war aus seiner Art Trance erwacht und ihm war nun schmerzhaft bewusst, dass Lily Evans, das Mädchen seiner Träume, direkt vor ihm stand und anscheinend auf seine Gratulation wartete. „Ähm ja...! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Er musste ziemlich verwirrt aussehen, doch er sah, dass Lily ihn anlächelte. Davon stark ermutigt setzte er noch einen drauf: „Hast du nicht Lust, mit in unser Abteil zu kommen?"Hatte er das tatsächlich gesagt? Natürlich würde sie keine Lust haben! Sie war Lily Evans, Schulsprecherin und das wahrscheinlich hübscheste Mädchen der Schule und er war James Potter, ein Niemand. Lily schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, doch dann grinste sie. „Warum eigentlich nicht?"James lächelte und nahm ihren Koffer. Während er, mit ihrem und seinem Gepäck stark beladen, den Waggon bestieg, sah er, wie Sirius ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

James und Lily waren schon immer, dass heißt schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, zusammen mit Remus, Sirius, Peter in einer Klasse, in Gryffindor, gewesen. Und schon immer fand James Lily interessant. Das war wohl einer der Gründe, warum er zu einem Draufgänger und Chaoten wurde, wie ihn Hogwarts seit langen nicht mehr gesehen hatte (obwohl der Chaot immer schon da war, was man bemerkte, wenn man einen Blick in sein Zimmer warf): Er wollte ihr Interesse ihm gegenüber wecken. Dieses versuchte er durch vielerlei, teilweise tatsächlich lustige Aktionen zu erreichen, doch meistens artete es darin aus, dass er Severus Snape, den einzigen und dadurch auch den größten Feind der Marauders (wie sich James, Sirius, Remus und Peter zu ihrer Schulzeit bevorzugt selbst nannten) in aller Öffentlichkeit, aber meistens, wenn Lily anwesend war, mit den anderen zusammen fertig machte. Dass das Lily Evans nicht im geringsten imponierte, sondern sie es eher abstoßend fand, wurde James erst vollständig klar, als er gegen Ende des sechsten Schuljahres begann, sich ernsthaft in sie zu verlieben. Eine Tatsache, die ihm Sorgen bereitete. Immerhin hatte er sonst mit den Mädchen keine Probleme gehabt, er war der Star der Quidditch Mannschaft, er sah ganz gut aus, er war beliebt und er war auch noch einer der Jahrgangsbesten. Kurz gesagt: Sie lagen ihm zu Füßen. Meistens musste er die Ausgewählte nur anlächeln, dann ansprechen und die Sache war geritzt. Doch mit Lily war es anders. Wenn er sich ermutigte, sie anzulächeln, lächelte sie zwar zurück, machte aber keinerlei Anzeichen, sich auch nur irgendwie geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Und wenn er sie ansprach, verlor er sämtliches Selbstvertrauen und wurde zum kompletten Idioten (so dachte er jedenfalls darüber). Andererseits wollte er auch bei ihr sein, so oft wie möglich, aber dafür musste er den Idioten in Kauf nehmen. Somit war die mehrstündige Fahrt mit ihr im selben Abteil eine sehr quälende, aber auch sehr schöne Situation für ihn.

Die Jungs und Lily waren gerade in ein tiefsinniges Gespräch über ihre NEWTs vertieft, wobei James mehr Zeit damit verbrachte, Lily anzusehen als tatsächlich zu reden, da öffnete sich die Tür und drei Mädchen ihres Alters kamen herein. „Ach, hier seid ihr! Wir haben schon den ganzen Zug durchsucht!", sagte die eine und nahm auf einem leeren Sitz Platz. Es waren Beverly, Caithlin und Barbara, ihre Mitschülerinnen aus Gryffindor. Beverly setzte sich schnell neben ihre Freundin Barbara und besetzte damit den letzten Platz im Abteil. Caithlin sah sich kurz um und wandte sich dann zu Remus. „Du erlaubst?", sagte sie, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals. Remus schaute unsicher zu Sirius, der bei dem Ausdruck auf Remus Gesicht begann, leise zu kichern. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Caithlin Remus gegenüber nicht abgeneigt war und genauso ein offenes Geheimnis war, dass Remus damit nicht umzugehen wusste. Eine Tatsache, die Sirius und James sehr lustig fanden, obwohl sie natürlich nur das Beste für ihren Freund wollten. James fand, dass Remus sich glücklich schätzen sollte. Caithlin sah mit ihren dunkelblonden gelockten Haaren, ihrer süßen Stupsnase und ihren langen Beinen doch recht gut aus, aber natürlich nicht so gut wie Lily, wie James immer wieder betonte.

Die Fahrt verlief recht gut. Da sich die Unterhaltungen, Albernheiten und Witze doch auf die gesamte Gesellschaft im Abteil ausdehnte, wurde James der Idiot erspart und anstatt immer nur Lily anzuschauen, blickte er immer wieder zu Remus und sah zu, wie Caithlin sich immer weiter an ihn heranmachte, und sein Gesichtsausdruck immer ratloser wurde, anscheinend hin und hergerissen, ob er ihre Avancen nun erwidern sollte oder nicht. Und als die dicke Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen an die Abteiltür klopfte, deckten sie sich mit genügend Ess- und Trinkbarem für die restliche Fahrzeit ein. Kurz: Die Stimmung hätte nicht perfekter sein können. Selbst Severus Snape, der kurze Zeit später ins Abteil hereingeschneit kam und versuchte Sirius und vor allem James zu provozieren, konnte daran nichts ändern. Sirius versuchte zwar bei einem von Snapes Beleidigungen ihm gegenüber, aufzuspringen und ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen, was aber von Beverly verhindert wurde, die ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Doch James blieb selbst bei Snapes Anschuldigung, er wäre ein kaltblütiger Mörder, ruhig auf seinem Platz sitzen und bat Severus freundlich, dass Abteil zu verlassen, da ja auch sowieso kein Platz mehr frei wäre (so waren seine Worte), was zur Folge hatte, dass er von Lily mit einem Lächeln belohnt wurde und Snape tatsächlich das Abteil verließ.

Kurze Zeit später kam die Durchsage, dass es noch ungefähr zehn Minuten bis zum Bahnhof Hogsmead waren und die Jungs wurden allesamt hinausgeschickt, damit sich die Mädchen umziehen konnten, wobei Remus Caithlin mit sanfter Gewalt von seinem Schoß schieben musste. Als alle mit dem Umziehen fertig waren, fuhr der Zug im total verregneten Hogsmead ein. James sah schon die Kutschen mit den für ihn und den meisten anderen Schülern unsichtbaren Pferden, die man nur sehen konnte, wenn man auch den Tod gesehen hatte. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Caithlin, Beverly und Barbara rannten schnell, da sie ziemlich nass wurden, auf die Kutschen zu und blieben vor ihnen stehen. „Bis gleich, Mädels!", rief Sirius und kletterte in eine der Kutschen. Remus und Peter folgten ihm. Barbara, Caithlin und Beverly nahmen in der nächsten Kutsche, so dass nur noch James und Lily im Freien standen. James sah Lily an. Der Regen prasselte auf sie herunter. "Ja, dann bis gleich... .", wiederholte er langsam drehte sich zu seiner Kutsche. „Ach, James!"James drehte sich blitzschnell wieder um. „Ja?"Sie waren inzwischen vollständig durchnässt. Warum ging sie nicht schnell in ihre Kutsche? Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihm kurz auf die Wange. „Ich wünsche dir ein tolles Schuljahr, James.", sagte sie und rannte schnell in ihre Kutsche. James blieb noch einen Augenblick im Regen stehen, dann kletterte er in seine Kutsche, wo Sirius, Remus und Peter schon auf ihn warteten, ließ sich auf einen leeren Platz fallen, lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. 


	3. Eine unvorhergesehene Nachricht

Another Marauders Story  
  
Kapitel 2, Eine unvorhergesehene Nachricht  
  
Lily Evans saß zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen Caithlin, Barbara und Beverly am Tisch der Gryffindors in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und nahm an dem Festmahl teil, das, wie jedes Jahr zu Beginn des Schuljahres, als Willkommen für die Schüler und vor allem für die neuen Erstklässler gehalten wurde. Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter des Internats, hatte gerade seine alljährliche Rede unter der verzauberten Decke der Halle, die im Moment einen stürmischen und regnerischen, dunklen Himmel zeigte, gehalten, und direkt danach wurde der Sprechende Hut von Professor McGonnagall hereingetragen, die auch gleich die Namen der neuen Erstklässler von einer langen Pergamentrolle vorlas. Jeder der Neuen musste sich den Hut aufsetzen, der dann, nach einiger Zeit die Namen der Häuser ausrief, zu denen die Neuen von nun an gehörten (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Ravenclaw).  
  
Lily würde die neuen Gryffindors als Schulsprecherin gleich nach oben in den Turm des Hauses begleiten müssen und sie mit allem vertraut machen, zusammen mit Remus Lupin, der ja Vertrauensschüler war.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Lily James Potter, der weiter in Richtung Mitte des Tisches sass und mit seinen Freunden lachend herumalberte und dabei neugierige Blicke von einigen der Neuen auf sich zog. Ach ja, James. Er schien sich seit dem letzten halben Jahr um 180 Grad gewandelt zu haben. Aus dem unmöglichen Jungen von damals, der seinen Mitschülern fiese Streiche spielte und bevorzugt Severus Snape von den Slytherins aufs Korn nahm, war ein symphatischer und attraktiver ( letzteres musste sich Lily beim genaueren Hinschauen gestehen) Mann geworden. Eine Tatsache, die Lily zusagte. Sogar so sehr, dass sie ihn nach der Reise im Hogwarts Express geküsst hatte. Zwar war es nur ein leichter Kuss auf die Wange gewesen, doch immerhin ein Kuss. Noch dazu mit James Potter, dem Jungen, den sie vor kurzer Zeit nicht einmal besonders leiden konnte.  
  
Lily sah noch immer zu James und seinen Freunden. Er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus mit seinen schwarzen, wild verworrenen, Haaren, seinen haselnussbraunen Augen und seinem natürlichen Lachen... . Sie wollte gar nicht mehr wegschauen. Lily merkte nicht, wie sie in eine Art Trance verfiel. Sie saß am Tisch, den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt und starrte ihn verträumt an. Ein Zustand, aus dem Caithlin sie befreite. „Hey Lily, alles in Ordnung?"fragte sie und wedelte mit einer Hand vor Lily Augen herum. Lily schreckte auf. „Ähm... ja klar! Wieso sollte etwas nicht in Ordung sein?"Caithlin ah sie misstrauisch an. „Ach weißt du...", sagte sie betont beiläufig, „es ist ja auch ganz normal, während des Festmahls nichts zu essen und statt dessen nur James Potter anzustarren..."Lily sah sich erschrocken um, und tatsächlich: sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sich die Tische wie von Zauberhand (hehe) mit riesigen Mengen von Köstlichkeiten gefüllt hatten und nun alle Schüler eifrig dabei waren, sich von allem etwas aufzutun. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Zu Lillys Zufriedenheit hatte Caithlin offenbar kein Interesse daran, das Gespräch weiter zu vertiefen und so tat auch sie sich eine große Portion auf und begann zu essen.  
  
Selbst die berühmtesten Fünf Sterne Köche hätten wohl darüber gestaunt, wenn sie gesehen hätten, was die Angestellten von Hogwarts in so kurzer Zeit in der Küche so alles zubereiten konnten. Aber natürlich wüssten diese Fünf Sterne Köche nicht, dass es sich bei diesen Angestellten nicht um gewöhnliche Köche handelte, sondern um Hauselfen und davon nicht gerade wenig. Das besondere an diesen Hauselfen war, das sie von Tag bis Nacht durcharbeiteten, (das heißt kochen, putzen, Betten machen... kurz: alles was James Potter und Sirius Black nur unter Androhung der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche tun würden), dabei sogar Spaß hatten und noch nicht einmal bezahlt werden wollten. Zustände, die manch ein Zauberer als Sklaverei bezeichnet hatte, wovon die Hauselfen jedoch nichts wissen und hören wollten. Jedenfalls hatten sich diese kleinen, fleißigen Wesen an diesem Abend besonders ins Zeug gelegt und ausnahmslos jeder Schüler und Lehrer hielt sich, nachdem die Speisen wieder verschwunden waren, den Bauch.  
  
Das traf natürlich auch auf Lily zu. Schwermütig erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Bis gleich, Mädels.", sagte sie und ging zu Remus und seinen Freunden herüber, die in ein mehr oder weniger tiefsinniges Gespräch vertieft waren. Lily vermutete eher letzteres. Sie tippte Remus auf die Schulter „Die Pflicht ruft, Remus."Er drehte sich erschrocken um. „Was, schon so spät?"„Ja, schon so spät,"sagte sie gelassen und zerrte ihn unsanft von seinem Stuhl. „He!"rief Remus, „Nicht so stürmisch!"„Ach, komm schon! Du musst doch ein gutes Vorbild für die Neuen abgeben!"grinste sie. „Haha! Moony und ein gutes Vorbild. Wirklich gut, Lily!"Das war Sirius. Lily schenkte diesem besonders geistreichen Kommentar keine weitere Beachtung und schleifte Remus zum Ende des Tisches. „Willst du?"fragte sie und deute auf die schwatzende Menge Schüler am Gryffindor Tisch. „Ladys First,"entgegnete Remus und grinste. „Also gut...", seuftze sie, holte tief Luft und rief laut: „Alle neuen Gryffindors folgen uns bitte in den Turm."Alle Neuen wandten sich interessiert zu ihnen, erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und folgten ihnen in die Eingangshalle, wo Lily und Remus stehen blieben. Lily räusperte sich. „Also...,"begann sie, „Das ist Remus Lupin und ich bin Lily Evans. Er ist Vertrauensschüler und ich bin hier die Schulsprecherin. Wenn ihr Fragen oder Probleme habt, kommt ihr zu uns, okay?"Die Gruppe von Erstklässlern ließ ein zustimmendes Gemurmel vernehmen. Remus ergriff das Wort. „Wir werden euch jetzt zum Gryffindorturm führen, wo ihr eure Koffer in euren jeweiligen Schlafsälen finden werdet. Um in den Turm zu kommen, braucht ihr ein Passwort, dass wir euch gleich sagen werden. Ohne das Passwort habt ihr schlechte Karten, verstanden?"Die Kinder nickten. Remus grinste. „Na dann los!".  
  
Sie drehten sich um und gingen den Neuen voran die große Marmortreppe hinauf und weiter durch die scheinbar endlosen Korridore. Lily grinste, als sie die erstaunten Gesichter der Kinder beim Anblick der sich bewegenden Personen auf den Gemälden, die überall herumhingen, sah. Als sie hier eingeschult wurde, war es ihr genauso ergangen.  
  
„So, da sind wir,"sagte Remus und blieb vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stehen. Die Erstklässler sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Aber wo ist denn der Eingang? Ich sehe da nur noch so ein Bild!"ließ ein besonders kleiner, blonder Junge von sich vernehmen und zeigte mit weit ausgestrecktem Arm auf das Portrait. Lily lächelte. „Das ist schon richtig.", sagte sie und ging auf das Bild zu. „Das hier ist das Portrait der fetten Dame."„Ich darf doch sehr bitten!"bemerkte die fette Dame und blickte beleidigt zur Seite. Lilly fuhr unbeeindruckt fort. „Wenn ihr also in den Turm wollt, dann sagt ihr einfach das Passwort. Seht her."Sie drehte sich zum Portrait um und sagte laut und deutlich: „Sahnebaiser". Die fette Dame schwang mit ihrem Rahmen zurück und gab somit den Weg in den Turm frei. Die Erstklässler sahen sich erstaunt im behaglichen, ganz in Rot - und damit in einem warmen Ton gehaltenem - Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors um.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich seit dem letzten Schuljahr nicht sonderlich verändert. Es war ein großer Raum mit vielen Sesseln und Tischen und einem großen Kamin, der es erstaunlicherweise schaffte, selbst im Winter den ganzen großen Raum zu heizen. An den Wänden hingen hauptsächlich Portraits und Banner des Hauses Gryffindor (ein goldener Löwe auf rotem Grund), aber auch das schwarze Brett und das ein oder andere Poster von Schülern.  
  
Remus ergriff nun wieder das Wort. „Also,"sagte er „ich denke, das war's. Wenn ihr keine Fragen mehr habt, dann geht jetzt bitte in eure Schlafsäle und legt euch hin. Die Schlafsäle befinden sich dort."Er deutete auf eine Treppe am Ende des Raumes. „Geht einfach diese Treppe hinauf, die jeweiligen Räume sind ausgeschildert."Es gab keine Fragen mehr, und so löste sich die Menge der neuen Schüler langsam auf und verschwand in ihren Schlafsälen. Lily ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. „Ah, geschafft."keuchte sie und fuhr sich mit der Handfläche durch die dunkelroten Haare. Remus setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Sessel und streckte die Beine aus.  
  
Sie mussten nicht lange warten, da kam die nächste Ladung schwatzender und lachender Schüler durch das Loch vor dem Portrait in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unter ihnen auch Beverly, Barbara, Caithlin, Peter, Sirius und schließlich James. James... . Er stach Lily sofort ins Auge, wie er lachend neben Sirius auf sie zukam. Dieses wunderbare, natürliche und ehrliche Lachen... . Aber nein. Sie durfte nicht noch einmal in so einen Zustand wie beim gerade erst vergangenem Festessen verfallen. Das könnte sie mit ihrem natürlichen Menschenverstand einfach nicht vereinbaren. Schließlich war es James Potter! Sie riss sich zusammen und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel. „Na Leute? Alles gut hinter euch gebracht?", fragte Sirius und lehnte sich an die Lehne von Remus Sessel. Lily nickte. „Ja, keine ernstzunehmenden Komplikationen, nur das übliche Gestaune über die Bilder und so. Nicht wahr, Remus?"Remus erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Sessel. „Nö, nichts Besonderes dieses Mal.". „Was?"fragte Sirius entsetzt, „Keine neue Generation ehrenhafter Tunichtgute, die würdig ist, unsere Nachfolge anzutreten?"Remus schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"seufzte Sirius und ließ sich resigniert in einen Sessel fallen. Nach einigen weniger ernst zu nehmenden Kommentaren über die neuen Erstklässler von Sirius („Was soll nur aus dieser Schule werden?!"„Ach, es hätte doch nur einer sein müssen! Ist das denn wirklich zuviel verlangt?!" „Ach Mann, das ist doch alles nicht fair!"), Albernheiten von Beverly und Barbara, einer Remus sehr sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwerfenden Caithlin und vor allem einem sehr verträumt aussehenden James beschloss Lilly, ins Bett zu gehen. Ein Vorschlag, der von allen ohne Widerrede angenommen wurde. Schließlich war es ja auch ein langer Tag gewesen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie sehr unsanft von einem Kissen geweckt, das geradewegs auf sie zugeflogen kam und sein Ziel, ihren Kopf, nicht im Geringsten verfehlte. Ohne groß zu überlegen, warf sie das Kissen in die Richtung zurück, aus der es gekommen war und schaute verschlafen auf ihren Wecker. Halb acht. Wer immer dieses Kissen geworfen hatte, hätte dies auch noch eine halbe Stunde später tun können. Aber wo sie jetzt schon mal wach war, konnte sie ja auch gleich aufstehen. Als Lily sich endlich dazu aufraffen konnte, sich tatsächlich aus ihrem Himmelbett zu erheben, fand sie nur noch Caithlin im Schlafraum vor, die beiden anderen waren wohl schon zum Frühstück gegangen. „Na, gut geschlafen?", sagte sie fröhlich und sprang von ihrem Bett auf. Lily rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. „Naja, eigentlich schon.". Sie zögerte. „Bis mir irgendjemand ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen hat."„Tja, so was würde ich natürlich nie tun... .", sagte sie und grinste schuldbewusst. „Aber jetzt beeil dich lieber, Beverly und Barbara sind schon unten und die Jungs sind, glaube ich, auch schon weg.". Lily lächelte müde. „Tja, wenn das so ist... .".  
  
Als sie ein paar Minuten später die große Halle betraten, fanden sie ihre Freundinnen direkt am Tisch der Gryffindors, wo sie interessiert die neuen Stundenpläne für die Siebtklässler studierten. „Irgendwas Besonderes dabei?", fragte Lily und setzte sich neben Beverly. „Mh... bis jetzt noch nicht... aber warte... oh nein!"Beverly verzog das Gesicht. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den Slytherins. Das kann ja heiter werden!" Lily schnappte sich auch einen Stundenplan und stellte fest, dass Beverly recht hatte. „Aber wenigstens immer noch bei Professor Chagrin."Caithlin blickte von ihrem reichlich mit Würstchen und Toast beladenem Teller auf. „Chagrin? Wollte der nicht nach seinem Auslandsjahr wieder zurück nach Beauxbatons?"Beverly und Barbara zuckten fast gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. „Och, mir soll's egal sein. Immerhin sieht er ziemlich scharf aus." „Über wen redet ihr da? Chagrin? Also Mädels, ein bisschen Geschmack habe ich selbst euch zugetraut.", sagte Sirius, der plötzlich mit James, gefolgt von Remus und Peter, am Tisch erschien und sie setzten sich allesamt. „Oder was meinst du dazu, Jim?"„Ach, der alte Franzose..."„Ganz meine Meinung,"ließ Sirius von sich vernehmen und belud seinen Teller mit Haferschleim. Währenddessen schnappte sich James einen der Stundenpläne. „Oh mein Gott, womit haben wir das verdient?!"entfuhr es ihm im Tonfall eines Börsenmaklers, der gerade mehrere Millionen beim Spekulieren verloren hatte. Sirius, Peter und Remus sahen ihn verwundert an. „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Slytherins."Dieser Satz löste verschiedene Reaktionen aus. Peter verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht, Remus schien es sich nicht sonderlich zu Herzen zu nehmen und Sirius heulte laut auf, so als hätte ihm jemand ein großes Messer mitten ins Herz gestoßen. „AHHH!" Der gesamte Gryffindor Tisch schien sich zu ihm zu wenden. „Mensch, Tatze, alter Junge, was ist denn mit dir los?"fragte Remus besorgt und legte Sirius, der inzwischen resigniert den Kopf hängen ließ, die Hand auf die Schulter. Das fragte Lily sich allerdings auch. „Nicht noch ein Jahr mit Snivellus und den anderen geisteskranken Slytherinfanatikern, wie meiner lieben Cousine Bellatrix und ihrem bekloppten Freund, diesem Rudolphus Lestrange..." James nickte mitfühlend und klopfte seinem Freund sachte auf den Rücken.  
  
Der Konflikt Slytherin – Gryffindor bestand schon immer (der Sage nach bestand er schon zwischen den beiden Namensgebern der Häuser, Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin, beides Mitbegründer von Hogwarts) und würde wahrscheinlich auch für immer bestehen. Für Sirius schien dieser Konflikt jedoch tragischerer Natur zu sein, da die Blacks von jeher eine reinblütige Zaubererfamilie waren. Das wäre natürlich nicht weiter schlimm, würden sie darauf nicht so stolz sein. Fast die gesamte Familie Black verbrachte ihre Schulzeit im Hause Slytherin, oder auf dem berüchtigten Durmstrang Institut in Bulgarien, und sie alle machten sich keine Mühe zu verbergen, dass sie alle Muggel, die das Zeug zum Zaubern hatten, aufs Übelste verachteten. Mit Ausnahme von Sirius. Er wurde vom sprechendem Hut ohne großes Zögern nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Das genügte schon, um ihn bei seinen Verwandten, darunter eben diese Bellatrix Black, recht unbeliebt zu machen. Und die Tatsache, dass er nichts gegen muggelgeborene Zauberer hatte, nein, sich sogar mit ihnen abgab und anfreundete, setzte dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf. Kurz gesagt: die große Mehrheit der Blacks, und besonders Bellatrix, hassten Sirius. Ein Zustand, der allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.  
  
Doch da sich die Gryffindors ihren Stundenplan nicht aussuchen konnten, saßen sie ein paar Minuten später zusammen mit den Slytherins im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und warteten auf Professor Chagrin, der auch bald lächelnd durch die Tür schritt. „Guten Morgen, Leute,"sagte er fröhlich und lehnte sich an sein Pult. „Sollen wir gleich anfangen oder gibt es vorher schon irgendwelche Fragen?" Die Klasse regte sich nicht, bis auf Beverly, die ihren Arm hoch erhoben hatte. „Ja, Miss Levoy?" Beverly zögerte. "Ähm, Professor, wie kommt es, dass Sie noch hier sind? Wollten Sie nicht zurück nach Frankreich?"Chagrin lächelte. „Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst."Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von seinem Pult und räusperte. „Wie ihr ja alle wisst, komme ich von der Beauxbatons Akademie in Frankreich, wo ich, genau wie bei Ihnen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, defensé contre les arts sombres, unterrichte." Lily nickte innerlich. Das war nichts Neues. Sie fragte sich, warum er ihnen das erzählte. Chagrin fuhr fort: „Da für dieses Fach im Moment eine gewisse... na ja, nennen wir es Lehrerknappheit herrscht, hat Professor Dumbledore mich gebeten, noch ein Jahr hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben."  
  
Lily meinte bemerkt zu haben, dass seine Augen sich bei dem Wort „Lehrerknappheit"für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von der Klasse abgewendet hatten, so, als ob er lügen würde. In der Klasse brach freudiges Geflüster von den Seiten der Gryffindors aus. Die meisten von ihnen, selbst James uns Sirius, mochten Chagrin, seit er letztes Jahr den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vom steinalten, und überaus langweiligen Professor Anderson übernommen hatte. Die Slytherins schien das alles kalt zu lassen, was niemanden wirklich wunderte. Denn wie fast jeder wusste, schien sich die Clique um Severus Snape und Bellatrix Lestrange mehr an den dunklen Künsten an sich interessiert zu sein, als an der Verteidigung gegen eben diese. Das Geflüster der Gryffindors legte sich langsam und nun meldete sich Remus. „Mister Lupin, was gibt's?". Lupin zögerte nicht wie Beverly vor ihm. „Sir, wenn Sie nun hier sind und diese... Lehrerknappheit besteht, wer unterrichtet dann in Beauxbatons?" „Darauf wollte ich gerade zu sprechen kommen, Mister Lupin.", Chagrin ging nun wieder zu seinem Pult und setzte sich darauf. „Madame Maxime, die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons, konnte sich um eine andere Lehrkraft kümmern, jedoch unterrichtet diese nur die Jahrgangsstufen eins bis fünf." Die Klasse sah ihn fragend an. Chagrin grinste. „Das heißt,"sagte er, „dass die sechste und siebte Klasse aus Beauxbatons hier als Gastschüler am Unterricht teilnehmen werden. Nächste Woche werden sie ankommen." Wieder brach aufgeregtes Geflüster von den Gryffindors aus, und selbst die Slytherins schienen diese Nachricht nicht auf die kalte Schulter zu nehmen, Lily sah, wie Rudolphus Lestrange seinen Zauberstab, mit dem er sich vorher die Zeit vertrieben hatte, bei Chagrins letzten Worten überrascht fallen ließ. „Die jeweiligen Hauslehrer, in Ihrem Fall Professor McGonnagall und Professor Weeting, werden das zu gegebener Zeit noch genauer mit Ihnen und Ihren Mitschülern aus der sechsten Klasse besprechen. Jetzt wollen wir uns aber dem eigentlichen Thema der heutigen Stunde widmen, den Erklingen.". Mit diesen Worten erstickte Chagrin das Geflüster und begann mit dem Unterricht.  
  
Nach dieser äußerst informativen Stunde über Erklinge (kleine, überdrehte, gnomartige Wesen aus dem Schwarzwald) verließen Lilly, Caithlin, Barbara, Beverly und die anderen Gryffindors das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und machten sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst, das zur allgemeinen Freude nicht mit den Slytherins, sondern mit den Rawenclaws stattfinden würde. Im Klassenraum wurden sie schon vom kleinen Professor Flitwick erwartet, der wie immer auf einem Stapel dicker Bücher stand, um über sein Pult blicken zu können. „Guten Morgen!"grüßte er die Klasse und begann sofort mit dem Verfärbezauber, um sie „auf NEWT Niveau"zu bringen.  
  
Während Professor Flitwick durch die Reihen schritt und die Kissen, die sie verfärben sollten, begutachtete, hatten Lily und ihre Freundinnen genügend Zeit, sich über die eben von Professor Chagrin erhaltene Nachricht auszulassen. „Na? Was sagt ihr dazu?", fragte Beverly mit leuchtenden Augen, während sie ihren Zauberstab auf das Kissen vor ihr richtete „Ist doch spitze, oder?". „Auf jeden Fall!", erwiderte Barbara begeistert. „Wenn diese französischen Jungen auch nur halb so gut aussehen wie Chagrin selbst..."Auf Barbaras Gesicht stellte sich ein träumerischer Blick ein. „Was sagst du dazu, Lily?". Lily sagte nichts dazu, denn ein paar Tische weiter sah sie James stehen, der scheinbar ohne Schwierigkeiten sein Kissen von dem anfänglichen tristen Grau in ein angenehmes Hellblau verfärbte. James schien ihre Blicke bemerkt zu haben. Er drehte sich etwas weiter in ihre Richtung und lächelte ihr verlegen zu. Sie lächelte etwas scheu zurück und blickte schnell in eine andere Richtung. Aus irgendeinem Grund verspürte Lily den Drang, sofort ihren Tisch zu verlassen und zu ihm zu gehen, einfach nur bei ihm zu sein....  
  
„Lily? Hast du mich verstanden?"Sie realisierte Barbaras Worte kaum, die nach ein paar Augenblicken mit den Schultern zuckte und sich wieder ihrem Kissen zuwandte. Lily war das ganz recht. Sie wandte sich wieder James zu, der nun wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft war und das nächste Kissen gelb-rot gestreift färbte. Sie hätte ihm ewig zuschauen können... . Aber nein, was tat sie da? Der Junge, den sie da geradezu anstarrte, war James Potter! Was dachte sie sich dabei? Es war der Junge, den sie vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit von allen am meisten gehasst hatte (na ja, Snape und Sirius hätten in der Liste Platz eins und zwei eingenommen, aber dann wäre James an der Reihe gewesen!). Doch James hatte sich geändert, er war viel erwachsener geworden. Es schien, als hätte Lily sich in zwei Teile gespalten. Sie argumentierte noch eine Weile mit sich selbst, als plötzlich Sirius Stimme laut durch das Klassenzimmer schallte. „Oh, Tschuldigung, Barbara. Hab wohl ein wenig zu weit nach rechts gezielt... ."Lily drehte sich zu Barbara und erschrak, fiel aber wenig später in das Gelächter der anderen mit ein: Deren Gesicht hatte eine leuchtend grüne Farbe angenommen und rote Punkte zogen sich quer darüber. Die Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „SIRIUS BLACK, DU BIST DER UNGEZOGENSTE MISTKERL, DEM ICH JE BEGEGNET BIN!!!". 


	4. Eine Art schaurig schöne Melancholie

Hey! Im Vorfeld schon mal vielen dank für die Reviews, das hat mich stark dazu ermutigt, die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. Viel Spaß beim dritten Kapitel!  
  
Another Marauders Story  
  
Kapitel 3, Eine Art schaurig schöne Melancholie  
  
Quidditch ist in der Tat ein sehr merkwürdiger Sport. Das würden zumindest die meisten Muggel behaupten, wenn sie es denn mal sehen könnten, was auf Grund des Geheimhaltungsgesetztes des Zaubereiministeriums fast unmöglich ist. Natürlich gibt es immer wieder mal ein paar Muggel, die durch Zufall ein paar Szenen des Lieblingssports der Zauberer zu sehen bekommen („Jungs, ich sach euch: nich das die nur geflogen wärn, nee! Die ham's auf Besen getan! Auf Besen! Und da warn vier Bälle und den einen, so'n roten, den ham'se sich immer zugeworfen! Das war was, sach ich euch! Und dann hat der eine so'n klein' goldenen Ball gefangen, mit Flügeln!"waren nur ein paar Worte des Berichts, den der alte schottische Muggel Arnie Hooks, der kurz zuvor zufällig das Ende des Quidditchspiels Falmouth Falcons – Kenmare Kestrels Ende der sechziger Jahre gesehen hatte, seinen Kumpels in einem kleinen Pub in einem Dorf in der Nähe von Edinburgh erstattete.) Solchen Leuten wurde dann gewöhnlich ein Gedächtniszauber auf den Hals gehext, oder aber es wurde gar nichts getan, da man ihnen ohnehin nicht glauben würde (In Arnie Hooks Fall gewährte ihm der Wirt noch ein Glas Bier und schickte ihn dann nach hause, wo seine Frau schon wütend auf ihn wartete, da er wieder mal zu spät war... ).  
  
Unter den Zauberern war Quidditch jedoch der absolute Lieblingssport aller. Und wer in Hogwarts einen festen Platz in der Hausmannschaft hatte, musste fleißig trainieren, um diesen nicht wieder loszuwerden. So auch James Potter, Sucher und unangefochtener Starspieler des Gryffindor Teams.  
  
Plötzlich sah er ihn. Der Goldene Schnatz flatterte viele Meter unter ihm. Er umklammerte den Stiel seines Besens und legte los. James schoss in die Tiefe, dem goldenem Glitzern entgegen, bereit zu Gewinnen. Der Wind peitschte durch sein Gesicht. Nur noch ein paar Meter... gleich hatte er es geschafft. Er streckte die Hand aus... für den kleinen goldenen Ball gab es jetzt kein Entkommen mehr. Er griff zu.  
  
„Und aus!", rief eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Feldes. „Eine Minute und zwanzig Sekunden. Keine Schlechte Leistung, Potter.".  
  
James sprang von seinem Besen und sah Daniel Brown, einen stämmigen Sechstklässler und der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft, auf sich zu kommen.  
  
James schulterte grinsend seinen Besen und ging auf Brown zu.  
  
„Bevor ich von hier abhaue, will ich, dass wir es Slytherin noch mal richtig zeigen.", sagte er und warf den Schnatz mit der freien Hand in die Höhe, fing ihn aber gleich wieder auf.  
  
„War ganz schön knapp, letztes Jahr."Brown zog einen kleinen Fetzten Pergament aus seiner Tasche und schaute kurz darauf.  
  
„Das lässt sich machen.", sagte er und reichte James den Zettel. „Hab' ich grade von Madame Hooch bekommen. Wir spielen gegen die Slytherins direkt zum Saisonauftakt."  
  
„Sehr schön, sehr schön..."murmelte James und ließ den Zettel in seinem Umhang verschwinden.  
  
„Na ja.", sagte Brown und deutete mit einer Hand nach oben. „Mit diesem Team sollten wir eigentlich keine großen Schwierigkeiten haben, den Pokal dieses Jahr zu holen."James nickte und sah nach oben, die rechte Hand zum Schutz vor der Sonne über die Augen gehalten.  
  
Einige Meter über ihm sah er Sirius auf seinem Sauberwisch, der gerade einen Klatscher mit seinem Schläger heftig in Richtung Eric Langdon beförderte, der den mittelgroßen Ball jedoch sofort wieder zu Sirius zurückkommen ließ. Zusammen waren die beiden ein starkes und vor allem sehr gut eingespieltes Treiberteam, das James schon des öfteren den ein oder anderen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel erspart hatte.  
  
Etwas weiter konnte er Vince Archer und Josie King erkennen,die beiden Neuzugänge im Team, die sich im schnellen Flug den roten Quaffel zu passten, um ihn dann auf die drei Tore zu werfen, wo er von Amie Watson, der Hüterin des Teams, abgeblockt wurde. Daniel Brown war der siebte Spieler in der Mannschaft, ebenfalls ein Jäger.  
  
Alle zusammen waren sie ein Quidditch Team, welches Hogwarts seit Jahren schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die Quidditchpokale der letzten vier Jahre hatten sie schon gewonnen, und den diesjährigen würden sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch einstreichen, das hatte James im Gefühl.  
  
Nach dem Training gingen James und Sirius zusammen zurück zum Schloss, wobei sie sich auf Grund des angenehmen Septemberabend ausreichend Zeit ließen.  
  
„Klasse Team, was?", sagte James beiläufig und holte einen Apfel aus der Tasche seines Umhangs.  
  
„Jaja, ganz toll.", antwortete Sirius. „Aber mal was anderes. Wie läuft's eigentlich mit Lily? Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten für deinen alten Kumpel Padfoot?"  
  
James verschluckte sich an einem Stück Apfel, was einen kurzen Hustenanfall auslöste. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage, selbst von seinem besten Freund Sirius nicht.  
  
„Ähm, was meinst du, Sirius?", fragte James schuldbewusst. Er spürte, dass seine Wangen rot wurden. Sirius grinste breit.  
  
„Was soll ich schon meinen? Du bist doch total in sie verschossen, das sieht doch ein blinder mit Krückstock."Sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.  
  
„Tja, wer hätte das gedacht. Die gute alte Evans... .".  
  
James lächelte, wenn auch etwas gequält. Obwohl es ihm irgendwie peinlich war, tat es gut, dass Sirius das Thema ansprach.  
  
„Tja... die gute alte Evans... .", sagte auch James gedankenverloren und eine innere Glücklichkeit machte sich in ihm breit, als er an Lily dachte. „Die gute alte Evans... .".  
  
„Weißt du noch damals,", fragte Sirius „als du deine erste Freundin hattest? Wie hieß sie noch... Susan?".  
  
„Susie.", verbesserte James.  
  
„Auch gut. Jedenfalls, weißt du noch, als Lily sie bei dieser Leiter zu Wahrsagen im Nordturm vor allen gefragt hat, wie sie es mit so einem Idioten wie dir auch nur eine Minute aushalten würde?". Sirius kicherte in sich hinein.  
  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran! Wir waren damals erst vierzehn, oder so.". Gegen seinen Willen musste James jedoch auch grinsen. Sirius war jedoch nicht mehr zu stoppen.  
  
„Oder im fünften Schuljahr, als wir Snivellus bei dem Baum da in die Luft gezaubert haben."Sirius deutete auf einen Baum am nahen See. „Weißt du noch, was Lily da für eine Szene gemacht hat?"Die Breite von Sirius Grinsen hatte nun eindeutig einen neuen Höchstwert angenommen.  
  
„Vielen dank, dass du mir so viel mut machst!", sagte James halb scherzhaft, halb resignierend und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare. Sirius Grinsen wich einem schmunzelnden Lächeln.  
  
„Hey, das wird schon man!", sagte er und klopfte James freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
„Du hast es doch gerade selbst gesagt. Du warst damals vierzehn oder fünfzehn. Und jetzt schau dich an: du wirst in ein paar Monaten achtzehn, man! Und selbst du hast es geschafft, irgendwie erwachsen zu werden, Jim."  
  
„Na, wenn du das sagst... .". James lächelte müde. Plötzlich wurde er von tiefer Traurigkeit ergriffen, aber er fühlte sich nicht wirklich schlecht dabei. Denn auf eine unergründliche Weise wusste er, dass alles besser werden würde. Eine Art schaurig schöne Melancholie. Ja, dachte er, so könnte man dieses Gefühl wohl ganz gut beschreiben. James tauchte aus dieser Gedankenwelt auf, als er realisierte, dass er immer noch neben Sirius aufs Schloss zu ging.  
  
„Und wie läuft's bei dir, Padfoot?", fragte er und blickte zu Sirius auf.  
  
„Hm... weißt du, dass wollte ich dich schon länger fragen... .Findest Du nicht auch, dass Barbara sich mir gegenüber in letzter Zeit nicht irgendwie anders benimmt?". Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Meinst du, die steht irgendwie auf mich?".  
  
James müdes Lächeln wich nun einem breitem Grinsen.  
  
„Nach der Aktion mit dem Verfärbezauber... ? Wohl kaum, Padfoot, wohl kaum."  
  
Später am Abend befanden sich James, Sirius, Remus und Peter im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor, der trotz der recht späten Uhrzeit ziemlich überfüllt war. Grund dafür war der Informationsabend betreffend der Gastschüler aus Beaubatons, den Professor McGonnagall an diesem Abend angesetzt hatte, und der eigentlich nur für die sechste und siebte Klasse gedacht war, da die Franzosen ja ihre Klassenkameraden sein würden. Aber wie das in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, nun mal so war, verbreitete sich die Nachricht von diesem Abend so schnell, dass Professor McGonnagall den nicht Sechs- und Siebtklässlern mit Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen drohen musste, damit diese aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwanden. Und nach ein paar Minuten des Wartens schienen sie tatsächlich unter sich zu sein, obwohl James sich fast sicher war, ein paar Füße unter dem Vorhang ihm gegenüber gesehen zu haben. Doch als er gerade Remus, der neben ihm saß, darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, begann Professor McGonnagall zu sprechen:  
  
„Also,", begann sie in geschäftlichen Tonfall, „die meisten von ihnen werden es ja schon gehört haben. In der nächsten Woche, genau genommen in vier Tagen werden die sechste und siebte Klasse der Beauxbatons Akademie aus Frankreich bei uns, dass heißt hier in Hogwarts eintreffen, um bis zum Ende des Jahres am Unterricht teilzunehmen.".  
  
Obwohl es tatsächlich alle der anwesenden Schüler diese Tatsache schon gehört hatten, brach ein neugieriges Getuschel unter ihnen aus. James sah Lily, die zusammen mit Caithlin auf einem Sofa nah dem Kamin saß und aufgeregt mit ihr flüsterte. Professor McGonnagall ignorierte das jedoch völlig und fuhr mit ihrem Vortrag fort.  
  
„Die Aufteilung auf die verschiedenen Häuser finden in sofern statt, dass jeweils sechs der Schüler der jeweiligen Klasse aus Beauxbatons am Unterricht eines Hauses teilnehmen werden. Hier in Gryffindor werden wir also insgesamt zwölf Schüler willkommen heißen. Sie werden die oberen, bisher ungenutzten Schlafräume bewohnen, ihre Hausaufgaben hier im Gemeinschaftsraum erledigen und am Gryffindor Tisch in der großen Halle essen, so wie jeder andere Schüler auch.". Professor McGonnagall blickte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Und ich erwarte natürlich von ihnen allen, dass sie unsere Gäste wie jeden anderen auch behandeln, und dass sie dazu beitragen, Hogwarts von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen. Im Klartext: Ich wünsche keine unnötigen Zwischenfälle."  
  
Professor McGonnagall blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in Richtung Sirius, der sofort eine unschuldige Miene aufsetzte und sich mit scheinbar großem Interesse einem kleinem Riss an seinem Umhang widmete.  
  
McGonnagall schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und sprach weiter.  
  
„Eine letzte Sache zum Abschluss, die einige von ihnen sicher brennend interessieren wird. Geplant ist ein Quidditch Spiel am Ende des Schuljahres gegen eine Zusammenstellung aus Beaubatons.".  
  
James wurde hellhörig. Dem zufolge, was er bei der letzen Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft Übertragung des Magischen Rundfunks gehört hatte, waren die Franzosen recht gute Spieler. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Daniel Browns Augen aufleuchten und er begeistert in die Hände klatschte. McGonnagall fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Es wird die Hausmannschaft gegen Beaubatons antreten, die den Hauspokal diese Saison gewinnt. Also strengen sie sich dieses Jahr beim Training besonders an!", sagte sie energisch und klatschte in die Hände.  
  
Nachdem Professor McGonnagall ihren Vortrag beendet und sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt hatte, begann sich auch die Menge der noch anwesenden Schüler aufzulösen. Doch auch als Remus und Peter ihm eine gute Nacht wünschten und die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinaufstiegen, blieb James in seinem Sessel sitzen. Gedankenverloren blickte er in Richtung Kamin, wo mit Caithlin ins Gespräch vertieft immer noch Lily saß. Um ihn herum schein alles scheinbar unscharf zu werden. Er sah nur noch Lily. Lily, wie sie mit ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen blinzelte, Lily, die sich eine Strähne ihres wunderbaren dunkelroten Haares aus dem Gesicht wischte, Lily, die so bezaubernd lächelte, dass es in ihm fast unerträglich weh tat, Lily... . Er verspürte das unerträgliche Verlangen, sich zu ihr zu setzten, einfach bei ihr zu sein. Aber er brachte es einfach nicht fertig.  
  
„Hey, Alter."Das war Sirius. James erschrak und wurde ruckartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Äh..., hi Sirius.", stammelte er verlegen und zwang sich, seinen Blick von Lily abzuwenden. Sirius fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und setzte sich in den Sessel neben James. Er seufzte und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.  
  
„James, du tust es schon wieder.", sagte er tadelnd, aber gleichzeitig mitfühlend. „Was tue ich schon wieder?", fragte James leicht verwirrt und drehte sich zu Sirius. „Das ist doch offensichtlich!", sagte dieser, „Du sitzt hier regungslos, und verbringst deine Zeit damit, Lily anzustarren. Geh halt mal zu ihr. Sprich sie an. Frag sie, ob sie mit dir nächsten Samstag nach Hogsmead geht, oder so. Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Aber es bringt auf jeden Fall nichts, hier rumzusitzen und nichts zu tun.". James lächelte gequält.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Padfoot. Ich meine, du hast schon irgendwie recht, aber ich kann einfach nicht. Was ist, wenn sie nein sagt?". Sirius grinste. „Na, dann sagt sie halt nein. Aber man muss doch nicht immer gleich vom schlimmsten ausgehen. Und jetzt komm schon, Alter!". Mit den letzten Worten stand er auf, und zog James mit leichter Gewalt aus seinem Sessel.  
  
„Jetzt, geh schon, sonnst packst Du das nie!", sagte Sirius und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schuler. „Ich geh schon mal nach oben.".  
  
James atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte den ersten Schritt. Sämtliche Luft schien sich schon jetzt aus seinen Lungen zu entziehen. Aber komischerweise war er sich seiner Sache ganz zuversichtlich, jetzt, wo er auf dem Weg zu ihr war. Er würde es schaffen. Lächelnd sah er sie auf dem Sofa neben dem Kamin sitzen, neben ihr immer noch Caithlin. Oh nein. An die hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Doch ein zurück gab es jetzt nicht mehr. Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr. Jetzt oder Nie.  
  
„Ähm Lily?"er hatte sie tatsächlich angesprochen. Lily sah zu ihm auf. Ihre grünen Augen schienen James zu durchboren. „Ja?"Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie lächelte. James holte tief Luft. „Weißt du, es ist ja jetzt Hogsmeade Wochenende, und ich hab' mich gefragt... nun ja... ob du vielleicht Lust hast mit mir hinzugehen?". Er hatte es tatsächlich gesagt. Lily zögerte einen Moment, ein paar Sekunden, die James wie die längste Zeit seines Lebens vorkamen, dann lächelte sie. „Ja, gern.", sagte sie und wischte sich eine Strähne roten Haares aus dem Gesicht. Die Erleichterung, die James in diesem Moment verspürte, war unbeschreiblich. „Prima.", sagte er und grinste. „Wir sehen uns dann, okay?". Lily nickte. „Ja. Schlaf gut, James." James wendete sich von ihr ab und ging von seinen Glücksgefühlen beflügelt die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch.  
  
Wenn's Euch gefallen hat, dann postet doch bitte ein kleines Review, würde mich freuen! 


	5. Küsse im Regen

Im Vorfeld mal wieder vielen Dank für die Reviews, das ist sehr ermutigend!  
  
Miss Shirley-Blythe: Deine Lily und James Story find ich aber auch klasse!  
  
Bina: Hui, das ging runter wie Öl! Vielen Dank!  
  
Another Marauders Story  
  
Kapitel 4, Küsse im Regen  
  
„Und er hat wirklich gesagt, dass er Remus mitbringt?"Nach Lilys Zählung fragte ihre Freundin dies nun zum ungefähr hundersten mal. Lily lächelte müde. „Ja, hat er. Wir treffen uns mit ihnen um zwei Uhr in den Drei Besen.".  
  
Das war so eine Sache gewesen. James Potter hatte sie am gestrigen Abend gefragt, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmeade kommen wolle. Und sie hatte ja gesagt. Es war ja nur eine simple Verabredung, ohne jeden Hintergedanken, oder? Und Caithlin und Remus würden dabei sein.  
  
Caithlin hatte sie sofort nach James Einladung gefragt, ob sie ihn überreden könnte, Remus mit zu bringen. Also eine Art Doppelverabredung. Als Lily James morgens nach dem Frühstück danach fragte, hatte er zwar einen kurzen Moment enttäuscht drein geblickt, hatte dann aber sofort eingewilligt.  
  
Und alles in allem war Lily sehr froh, dass Caithlin bei ihrem Treffen mit James dabei sein würde, denn insgeheim war sie so nervös, wie sie es zu letzt vor ihren OWL Prüfungen gewesen war. Selbst vor ihrer letzten Verabredung in der sechsten Klasse mit Dave Colfer, der absolute Starspieler des Ravenclaw Quidditch Teams, war sie nicht so nervös gewesen, auch wenn sie sich dass partout nicht eingestehen wollte. Immerhin handelte es sich hier ja um James Potter! Aber schließlich hatte sie ja zugesagt und so befand sie sich nun mit Caithlin auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade.  
  
„Ich bin so aufgeregt!", sagte Caithlin und spielte nervös mit einem Ring an ihrem Finger. „Immerhin ist das ja meine erste richtige Verabredung mit Remus. Und weißt du, ich mag ihn wirklich sehr, sehr gern."  
  
„Das ist ja nicht zu übersehen, so wie du dich an den ranschmeißt.", grinste Lily.„Ist aber auch wirklich ein netter Junge.", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als Caithlin ihr einen leicht verärgerten Blick zuwarf.  
  
„Ja, nicht wahr?"Caithlin lächelte. „Aber was ist da jetzt eigentlich mit dir und James?". „Was soll denn da sein?", fragte Lily so beiläufig wie möglich.  
  
„Was da sein soll? Er hat dich nach Hogsmeade eingeladen, und du hast zugesagt, sonnst wären ja jetzt nicht auf dem Weg dorthin!" „Um Himmels Willen, Caithlin! Es ist doch einfach nur eine ganz normale Verabredung unter Freunden. Immerhin sind wir in der selben Klasse."  
  
Caithlin hob eine Augenbraue. „Eine ganz normale Verabredung unter Freunden also, hm? Also mir kannst du nichts vormachen, Lily Evans. James himmelt dich an, dass weiß doch jeder. Und so, wie du ihn manchmal ansiehst, glaube ich, dass du auch nicht so uninteressiert bist!"  
  
Lily schwieg. Was war da noch hinzuzufügen? Nichts, wenn sie ehrlich war. In Wahrheit hatte Caithlin es so ziemlich auf den Punkt gebracht, dass musste sie sich einfach eingestehen.  
  
„Irgendwie hast du ja recht... .", murmelte sie leise, ohne ihre Freundin anzuschauen. „Weißt du, es ist ja nicht so, dass da keine Gefühle im Spiel wären, ganz im Gegenteil eigentlich. Aber... es ist ganz einfach James Potter!"  
  
Jetzt, wo sie den ersten Schritt getan hatte, fielen ihr die Worte leichter. „Der James Potter, über den ich mich schon ärgere, seit ich hier eingeschult wurde. Der größte Draufgänger der Schule. Na ja, außer Sirius vielleicht. Der James Potter, der sich selbst „Prongs"nennt. Der James Potter, der sich immer einen Dreck um das Wohlergehen anderer gekümmert hat."  
  
Lily blieb auf dem Weg stehen. Ihr Gesicht sah so aus, als würde sie jeden Augenblick anfangen zu schluchzen. „Du weißt doch was ich meine. James Potter halt. Ich habe mich in den Jungen verliebt, den ich eigentlich am wenigsten mögen sollte!"  
  
Caithlin sah ihre Freundin halb belustigt, halb mitfühlend an, wie sie da mitten auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade stand, anscheinend den Tränen nahe.  
  
„Ach Lily... .", sagte sie, nahm sie in den Arm und tätschelte ihr sachte den Rücken. „Mach's dir doch nicht schwieriger, als es ist. Ich meine, Menschen können sich doch auch ändern. Und James hat das doch schon. Er ist halt auch erwachsen geworden, wie jeder andere auch."  
  
Sie grinste „Wie schon gesagt: außer Sirius vielleicht."Nun musste auch Lily lächeln.  
  
„Und jetzt komm schon.", sagte Caithlin und löste sich aus der Umarmung „Wir gehen jetzt in die Drei Besen, und dann wirst du ja sehen, wie es weitergeht, okay?" „Okay.", nickte Lily und ging weiter in Richtung Hogsmeade, in Richtung James.  
  
Jeder Muggel, der einen Blick in den Pub „Die Drei Besen"in Hogsmeade werfen würde, wäre er wahrlich sehr erstaunt. Und obwohl dies, Aufzeichnungen des Zaubereiministeriums zu Folge, noch nie irgendein Muggel geschafft hatte, hatte das zwei Gründe: Zum einen trieb sich hier wirklich das sonderbarste Gesindel ganz Großbritanniens herum (Lily hatte davon gehört, dass hier sogar einmal ein ausgewachsener Bergtroll hier in Gesellschaft des Wildhüters Rubeus Hagrid ein Met getrunken hatte, obwohl sie sich fragte, wie dieser es durch die, für Bergtrollverhältnisse, doch recht kleine Tür geschafft haben sollte).  
  
Zum anderen war der Pub die Hauptanlaufstelle für sämtliche Hogwartsschüler und so an den Hogsmeade Wochenenden so dermaßen überfüllt, dass selbst ein klitzekleiner Bergtroll absolut keinen Platz finden würde (Obwohl überfüllte Pubs ja keine sonderlichen Neuigkeiten für Muggel sind - abgesehen von den Bergtrollen).  
  
Und so war es für Lily und Caithlin nicht gerade einfach, Remus und James in der Menge der schwatzenden und lachenden Menge Schüler auszumachen.  
  
Lily schaute sich um, und ganz hinten im Pub, an einem kleinem Tisch am Fenster, sah sie ihn sitzen. Er fingerte anscheinend in Gedanken versunken am Etikett seiner Butterbierflasche herum und sein tiefschwarzes strubbeliges Haar hing ihm in die Augen. Seine wunderbaren haselnussbraunen Augen... . Neben ihm saß Remus, der den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt hatte und aus dem Fenster sah.  
  
„Da sind sie!", sagte Caithlin, nahm Lily an die Hand und zog sie in Richtung Remus und James. „Komm schon, wird schon schief gehen!", lächelte sie. Sie näherten sich dem Tisch. In Lilys Innerem ging es drunter und drüber. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich bei ihm sein? An ein Zurück war jetzt jedoch nicht mehr zu denken, James und Remus hatten sie bemerkt und standen nun von ihren Stühlen auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Nur noch ein paar Meter. Wollte sie es wirklich? Brauchte sie nicht noch Zeit? Immerhin hatte sie sich gerade erst eingestanden, dass sie ihn mochte. Ihn liebte. James fuhr sich nervös mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare und lächelte ihr verlegen zu. Okay, dass reichte. Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Am liebsten für immer. Moment... was dachte sie da eigentlich? Für immer bei ihm sein! Sie war gerade erst siebzehn! Lily seufzte kaum hörbar. Wieso musste das eigentlich alles so kompliziert sein? „Wartet ihr schon lange?", fragte Caithlin, nickte James zu und umarmte Remus kurz. Remus errötete kaum merklich.  
  
„Nee, sind auch gerade erst gekommen.", sagte er und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Lily wandte sich zu James. Er lächelte ihr nervös zu. „Hi Lily." Lily lächelte ebenfalls. „Hallo James.", sagte sie leise und setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, und Caithlin und Remus waren tief in ein Gespräch über irgendwas vertieft, was Lily nicht recht realisierte. Auch sie und James plauderten über dies und das, doch wie das bei siebzehnjährigen verliebten Teenagern nun mal so ist, stellte sich an einem gewissen Zeitpunkt eine peinliche Kommunikationspause ein.  
  
Lily sah James an. Ihm schien eben diese Pause auch schmerzhaft aufgefallen zu sein. Um die Situation irgendwie zu retten zu versuchen, fing James an, von Quidditch zu erzählen. Ein Thema, dass Lily nicht sonderlich interessierte (mal ganz ehrlich, ein Spiel an einem schönen Samstagvormittag war ja mal ganz nett, aber wie die meisten Zauberer für ein Theater um diesen Sport machten, war ihr ganz und gar unbegreiflich). Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass es regnete, am Morgen hatte es gar nicht danach ausgesehen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie das mal denken würde, aber irgendwie wünschte sie sich, dass Sirius Black jetzt hier wäre, um die peinliche Atmosphäre durch ein paar dumme Sprüche etwas zu lockern. Diesen Gedanken verwarf Lily aber ganz schnell wieder und wandte sich wieder James zu, der gerade seine Quidditch Geschichte beendete.  
  
„...und im Endeffekt endete es damit, dass Daniel Brown den Schnatz gar nicht freigelassen hatte. Hatte ihn in seiner Umhangtasche gelassen und dann vergessen."  
  
James lächelte sie an. Lily, für die das Ende ziemlich unerwartet kam, kam darauf, dass James letzte Worte wohl die Pointe eines längeren Witzes gewesen waren und lächelte ebenfalls, allerdings etwas zu spät.  
  
„Ich langweile dich mit diesem Quidditch Zeugs, oder?"Lily lächeln breitete sich zu einem Grinsen.  
  
„Ja, das tust du, James."James grinste. „Dachte ich mir irgendwie. Hör mal, wie wärs, wenn wir draußen einen kleinen Spaziergang machen? Hier drin ist es ja wirklich irgendwie langweilig."Lily war von diesem Vorschlag aus James Mund zwar etwas überrascht, willigte jedoch sofort ein. „Klar, wieso nicht? Lass uns gehen."  
  
Sie erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen, verabschiedeten sich kurz von Caithlin und Remus und drängten sich durch die schwatzende Schülermenge zum Ausgang. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Lily sehen, wie Caithlin ihr zuzwinkerte und lächelte. James warf Madame Rosmerta, der Wirtin der Drei Besen im vorbeigehen ein paar Münzen als Bezahlung zu und hielt dann die Ausgangstür für Lily auf. Ja, er ist halt doch irgendwie erwachsen geworden, dachte Lily und trat durch die Tür in die verregneten Straßen von Hogsmeade.  
  
Durch den Nieselregen, der sich über ganz Hogsmeade samt Umgebung nieder zog, gewann das Zaubererdorf eine noch mystischere Atmosphäre, als es sonnst erzeugte. Die Straßen waren schlammig und leer, fast alle Schüler hatten sich zum Schutz vor Regen und Wind in die Geschäfte und die Gaststuben (vor allem natürlich die „Drei Besen"und der weitaus berüchtigtere Pub „Zum Eberkopf"(der Pub, den Sirius Black bevorzugte) ) zurückgezogen. Diese Tatsache erfreute Lily, denn ohne den Lärm von Unmengen von Teenagern konnte ihre Unterhaltung mit James endlich wieder humanere Ausmaße annehmen. Die beiden liefen gerade auf der Hauptstraße entlang, direkt auf die heulende Hütte zu.  
  
„Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, was du nach der Schule machen willst?", fragte Lily und grinste. „Bestimmt irgendwas mit Quidditch, oder?". James lächelte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht... hab ich mir mal überlegt. Aber ich weiß gar nicht, ob mich irgendein Verein der Liga überhaupt nehmen würde."  
  
„Ach was.", sagte Lily, „selbst ich verstehe genug von Quidditch um behaupten zu können, dass du richtig gut bist!". Lily hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Unterhaltung mit James ihr so leicht von den Lippen gehen würde. James grinste.  
  
„Na, wenn du das sagst... . Nein, ich hab gedacht, ich versuche es vielleicht mal als Auror. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste find ich eigentlich ganz cool."Lily nickte geistesabwesend. Zum ersten mal, seit sie die Drei Besen verlassen hatten, bemerkte sie, dass sie James gerade ziemlich nah war.  
  
„Und wie sieht's bei dir aus? Hast du schon irgendwelche Zukunftspläne?" James Stimme ließ sie wieder aus ihrer Gedankenwelt auftauchen.  
  
„Auch nicht wirklich. Vielleicht irgendwas mit Journalismus oder so, du weißt schon."Während sie auf der Straße weitergingen bemerkte Lily, wie James Hand leicht die ihre streifte. Es war, als ob ein leichter Stromstoß durch sie fließen würde... aber trotzdem irgendwie angenehm. Irgendwie Schön. Auch James schien die Berührung der Hände bemerkt zu haben, doch er fuhr unbehelligt mit der Unterhaltung fort, wenn auch etwas nervöser.  
  
„Du... äh... interessierst dich fürs schreiben?"Lily schaute wieder zu ihren Händen. Ihr kam es so vor, als ob James seine Hand absichtlich etwas weiter als nötig ausgestreckt hielt, doch noch während sie das dachte, bemerkte sie, das sie mit ihrer Hand das selbe tat.  
  
„Schon. Auf jeden mehr als für Quidditch auf jeden Fall."Sie lachte und merkte, dass James das ebenfalls tat. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hand noch ein Stückchen weiter zu ihm wanderte. Und einen Sekundenbruchteil später merkte sie, wie James Hand sich sanft um die ihre schlang. Lily sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht und das Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte, war das ehrlichste, was sie jemals gesehen hatte.  
  
Lily wurde leicht schwindelig. Natürlich liebte sie James Potter! Wie hatte sie das nur jemals in Frage stellen können? Sie fühlte, wie James auch ihre andere Hand nahm. Eine wohlige Wärme machte sich in ihr breit. Jetzt war es also soweit. Sie schaute James in die Augen. In seine wunderbaren haselnussbraunen Augen, die sein natürliches Lächeln vollkommen übernommen hatten. Lily lehnte ihren Kopf etwas weiter zurück und stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen. James beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter. Und dann geschah es. Langsam legten sich seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren. Für Lily war es, als ob die Welt um sie herum stehen geblieben wäre. Das stand sie, mitten auf einer verschlammten Straße in Hogsmeade, im Regen und küsste James Potter. Und es war wunderschön.  
  
Hach, sie passen einfach zueinander...  
  
Wenn's Euch gefallen bitte ein kleines Review, über die freue ich mich immer! 


	6. Ankunft mit Zwischenfällen

Hey! Schon mal vielen dank für die ganzen Reviews (das ist immer noch das beste an der ganzen Sache...)

**Kathyhirogama**: ja ja, bin ja dabei... ;-)

**Lilien**: vielen Dank

**Sailam**: Dir ebenfalls vielen Dank

**Vamp**: Noch ist hier nix vorbei... ;-)

**Elenya**: Sooo... erst mal freut es mich, dass Du die Story so gut findest. Zu den Gründen des späten Erscheinens: ich weiß, das hört sich blöd an, aber Hauptgrund war Schule (Oberstufe, Stufensprecher, Klausuren und der ganze Kram...) und dann hatte ich noch ziemlichen Stress mit meiner Freundin, was im Endeffekt dazu führte, dass sie mit mir Schluss gemacht... jaja so kann's kommen... da hatte ich dann auf jeden Fall erst mal keine Lust mehr, die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. Als ich dann jedoch Dein Review erhalten habe, hab ich mich wieder reingehängt und innerhalb kurzer Zeit dieses Kapitel hier geschrieben.

Another Marauders Story Kapitel 5, Ankunft mit Zwischenfällen

James Potter lag im Schatten einer großen Eiche, und an eben diese angelehnt am Ufer des Sees der Hogwarts Ländereien. In seinen Armen lag Lily und genoss genau wie er den warmen Septembernachmittag. Es war Montag, und ein paar Stunden später, also gegen Abend, sollten die Gastschüler aus Beauxbatons ankommen. Aufgrund dieses Ereignisses hatte Professor Dumbledore es sich nehmen lassen, allen Schülern den Nachmittag frei zu geben, wofür James doch recht dankbar war.

James sah zu Lily. Zu seiner Lily. Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht richtig fassen. Lily Evans, das süßeste, schönste und intelligenteste Mädchen der ganzen Schule, wollte mit ihm, James Potter, zusammen sein. Sein inneres war so vollkommen von wunderbaren Glücksgefühlen durchflutet, das er zu zerbersten drohte. Aber es war wunderschön. James lächelte und nahm Lilys Hand. Er merkte, dass Lily ebenfalls lächelte und seinen leichten Händedruck erwiderte. Alles in allem wünschte er sich, dass dieser Moment niemals aufhören würde.

James musste an den vorgestrigen Abend zurückdenken, als er Hand in Hand mit Lily in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurückgekehrt war. Natürlich war es für ihn die zweifelsohne schönste Sache der Welt mit Lily zusammen zu sein (absolut zweifellos), aber insgeheim hatte er doch ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei gehabt, wenn er an die Reaktion ihrer Klassenkameraden betreffend Lilys und seiner plötzlichen Beziehung gedacht hatte.

Doch als sie schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren und sich eng umschlungen in einem Sessel nah dem Kamin niedergelassen hatten, waren die Kommentare ihrer Mitschüler doch sehr überraschend.

Na ja, ehrlich gesagt konnte man in den meisten Fällen nicht wirklich von Kommentaren sprechen, denn die meisten der Gryffindors ihres Bekanntenkreises hatten nur gegrinst und einen erhobenen Daumen in die Höhe gestreckt. Manchmal war sich James jedoch ziemlich sicher gewesen, etwas wie „endlich haben die's doch bemerkt...", oder „hat ja auch lang genug gedauert mit den beiden...."gehört zu haben. Wussten die etwa mehr als er?

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Lily lächelnd und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich denke daran, dass ich gerade mit dem süßesten und schönsten Mädchen der Schule Arm in Arm an einem wunderbaren Spätsommernachmittag hier am See liege."

Lilys Lächeln weitete sich aus und langsam näherte sie sich James Gesicht. So weit, dass er dachte, er würde in ihren grünen Augen versinken müssen. Das hätte ihm aber nichts ausgemacht.

„Und?", fragte Lily leise, „Gefällt es dir?". James lächelte und beantwortete diese Frage mit einem langen, innigen Kuss.

Ein paar Stunden später (viel zu wenige, wenn man James gefragt hätte) standen die gesamten Hogwartssschüler vor dem großen Eingangsportal des Schlosses, um die sechste und siebte Klasse aus Beauxbatons willkommen zu heißen. Obwohl der Tag bisher doch recht warm gewesen war, kühlte es nun langsam ab (immerhin war es ja September), was allerdings noch ein Grund mehr für Lily und James war, sich eng aneinander zu kuscheln.

Neben ihnen standen Remus und Caithlin und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte James erkennen, wie Remus schüchtern einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang. Hinter ihm hörte er Sirius resigniert seufzen.

„Immer diese Pärchen... ."schimpfte er gespielt ärgerlich und knuffte Peter, der direkt neben ihm stand, in die Seite. „Wie's aussieht müssen wir jetzt auch langsam mal ´n Zahn zulegen in dem Punkto, oder, Wormtail?".

Peter zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Offensichtlich hatte er wohl nicht damit gerechnet, so direkt von Sirius angesprochen zu werden.

„Jaa, wenn du das sagst, Padfoot."

Sirius grinste.

„Also Barbara, wie wär's? Besondere Situationen erfordern besondere Maßnahmen!". Selbst Barbara, die zusammen mit Beverly etwas weiter vor James und Lily stand, konnte nach dieser dreisten Anmache ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Vergiss es, Black.", grinste sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte, als mit dir auszugehen... .".

Sirius wollte gerade zu einem Konter ansetzten, als eine schrille Stimme die Luft zerschnitt.

„Willst du dir das nicht noch einmal überlegen, Adams? Klar, es ist nur mein schäbiger Cousin, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass auch nur irgendein Kerl mit so einem nichtsnutzigen Schlammblut wie dir ausgehen will?"

James drehte sich instinktiv um und sah Bellatrix Black, die, zusammen mit ihrer Slytherinclique, plötzlich hinter Sirius und Peter aufgetaucht war. Ihr Grinsen war so süffisant, dass es James fast schlecht wurde.

Sirius Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Verschwinde, Bellatrix.", presste er nur hervor. Bellatrix' Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur süffisanter.

„Und was, wenn ich es nicht tue?"

„Dann hetze ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, auch wenn deine beiden Gorillas hier neben dir stehen!", schnaubte Sirius und gestikulierte wild in Richtung Rudolphus Lestrange und Severus Snape, die neben Bellatrix standen.

„Ach, was hast du denn, kleines Cousinchen? Ich meine es doch nur gut mit Adams!", sagte Bellatrix gespielt unschuldig und wandte sich wieder Barbara zu.

„Siehst du, Adams? Das andere Schlammblut hat es richtig gemacht."Sagte sie und deutete auf Lily.

Bei James, der vorher nur mit angespannten Nerven dem ganzen Szenario zugeschaut hatte, brannten nun sämtliche Sicherungen durch. Hastig löste er sich aus Lilys Armen und tat wütend einen Schritt auf Bellatrix zu.

„Wiederhol das noch mal, Black.", knurrte er, den Blick krampfhaft und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf Bellatrix gerichtet, und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Oh, Potterchen, willst deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin verteidigen, hm? Das ist aber mutig von dir, Potterlein. Aber was willst du denn machen? Mich verfluchen? Da hab ich aber angst!"

Die letzten Worte sprach Bellatrix in einer ekelhaft imitierten Babystimme. Mit James Nerven war es nun entgültig vorbei.

„Du wirst dich noch wundern was ich mit dir machen werde!", schrie er wütend, griff seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn drohend auf Bellatrix.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. In dem Moment in dem James seinen Zauberstab hervorzog, sprangen Rudolphus Lestrange und Severus Snape, die Zauberstäbe ebenfalls gezückt, so schnell sie konnten vor Bellatrix, Sirius und Remus sprangen so schnell sie konnten vor James um zu versuchen ihn zu beschwichtigen und Peter sprang so schnell er konnte vor eine sehr misstrauisch wirkende Professor McGonnagall um sie vom Tatgeschehen abzulenken.

„Hey, man", raunte Sirius James zu, als dieser sich gerade von ihm und Remus losreißen wollte, um Bellatrix doch noch einen Fluch aufzuhalsen, „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber lass sie in Ruhe, du handelst dir doch nur Schwierigkeiten ein.".

Halb aus Einsicht und halb aus Verwunderung, solch vernünftige Worte von Sirius zu hören, ließ James schließlich locker und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche.

„Du hast ja recht.", sagte er resigniert und ging zurück zu Lily, die ihre Arme sanft um seine Taille schlang.

Bellatrix grinste hämisch, doch der schadenfrohe Kommentar, zu dem sie kurz danach ansetzte, ging in dem schrillen Schrei eines Erstklässlers unter, der einige Reihen vor ihnen stand.

„HEY, schaut mal da vorne, da kommen sie!"

Und tatsächlich. Plötzlich erschienen am Horizont einige scheinbar Pferdelosen Kutschen (in Wirklichkeit wurden sie jedoch von Thestralen gezogen, wie James irgendwann einmal in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gelernt hatte), die sich schnell auf das Schloss zu bewegten. Anscheinend waren es die selben Kutschen, die auch für die Hogwartsschüler eingesetzt wurden, um in den Ferien zum Bahnhof zu kommen.

Schließlich kamen die Kutschen zum stehen und James sah, wie sich knarrend die Tür der größten Kutsche öffnete. Heraus trat die größte Frau, die James jemals gesehen hatte. Einzig allein der Wildhüter Hagrid hätte es wohl an körperlicher Größe mit ihr aufnehmen können. Sie hatte olivefarbene Haut und war in einen schwarzes Satinkostüm gehüllt. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, musste das Madame Maxime, die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons sein.

James irrte sich nicht, denn sofort nachdem Madame Maxime aus der Kutsche ausstieg kam schon Professor Dumbledore, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Ah, Olympe! Willkommen in Hogwarts!", sagte er feierlich und gab ihr einen Handkuss, wobei er sich jedoch auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, um ihre Hand überhaupt zu erreichen.

„Erlauben sie mir, ihnen einen Weg ins Schloss zu bahnen."

Mit den letzten Worten schnipste Dumbledore kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und sofort erschien ein langer, roter Teppich aus dem Nichts, der sich von selbst einen Weg durch die Schülermenge zum Schlossportal bahnte.

Als James an seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch der großen Halle von Hogwarts saß, fiel ihm ein Spruch wieder ein, den ihm sein Großvater irgendwann einmal erzählt hatte:

„Wenn wir einmal zusammenkommen, dann können wir es einfach nicht lassen, ein wenig anzugeben.".

Wie recht er doch hatte. Anders als sonnst schien die große Halle an diesem besonderen Abend besonders schön hergerichtet zu sein. Die sonnst eher verblichen wirkenden Banner der verschiedenen Häuser erstrahlten nun in frischen Farben und schienen auch um einiges größer zu sein und bei genauerem hinsehen fiel James auf, dass die gewohnten schwebenden Kerzen kristallenen Kronleuchtern gewichen waren.

Doch James schien nicht der einzige zu sein, dem diese Veränderungen auffielen. Am Portal der großen Halle standen die Bauxbatonsschüler, von denen sich die meisten staunend die Halle, und besonders deren verzauberte Decke, an der es nun langsam dämmerte, ansahen. Andere warfen neugierige Blicke zu den verschiedenen Haustischen, manche schienen müde zu sein, oder einfach nur gelangweilt.

„Hey, Jim.", sagte Sirius, der neben ihm am Tisch saß, und knuffte ihm in die Seite. „Was sagst du zu der Blonden ganz hinten?". Sirius deutete unauffällig auf eine der Beauxbatons, die wirklich nicht gerade unattraktiv aussah.

James wollte gerade seien Kommentar abgeben, als Lily, die neben ihm saß, sich einmischte.

„Na, wie soll er die schon finden, hm? Die sieht doch wirklich nicht sonderlich gut aus, oder, James?". James grinste und wandte sich Sirius zu.

„Also wirklich, Padfoot, gut sieht die ja nun wirklich nicht aus.", schmunzelte er und gab Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange. Lily lächelte, war jedoch noch nicht ganz zufrieden.

„James, wieso nennst du Sirius eigentlich andauernd ‚Padfoot'?"

In James Magengegend machte sich schlagartig ein schockierendes Gefühl breit, das dem, von Professor McGonnagall bei irgendeinem Schulregelbruchs auf frischer Tat erwischt zu werden, erstaunlich ähnelte. Den davon, dass er einmal im Monat mit Sirius, Peter und Remus durch die Ländereien streifte (und vor allem in welcher Gestalt sie das taten) hatte er Lily bisher noch nichts gesagt.

James riskierte einen kurzen Blick zu Sirius, dieser schien jedoch genauso ratlos zu sein, wie er selbst.

„Nun ja, weißt du, dass ist eine längere Geschichte..."Weiter kam er nicht, denn genau in diesem Augenblick erhob sich Professor McGonnagall von ihrem Platz und bat um Ruhe.

Sie räusperte sich und begann mit ihrer Ansprache:

„Anders als bei den Aufteilung der Erstklässler auf die verschiedenen Schulhäuser haben wir bei diesem besonderen Anlass beschlossen, den sprechenden Hut nicht zu Rate zu ziehen."

In der Halle brach ein leises Murmeln der Verwunderung aus und James bemerkte, wie einige der Austauschschüler bei den Worten „sprechender Hut"verwirrt die Stirn kraus zogen. Wer konnte es ihnen verübeln? Professor McGonnagall fuhr mit einer ihrer strengsten Mienen durch die Halle, wodurch das Murmeln abrupt verstummte und fuhr mit ihrer Rede fort.

„Wir haben auf den Hut verzichtet, um sicherzustellen, dass auch tatsächlich sechs Schüler pro Klasse in ein Haus kommen und dementsprechend die Schüler willkürlich auf die Häuser verteilt."

Sie schnippte einmal kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab und eine Liste, auf der zweifelsohne die Namen und Häuser der Neuen verzeichnet waren, erschien vor ihr. Sie griff danach und wandte sich zu der Gruppe Beauxbatons.

„Ich werde nun nacheinander ihre Namen vorlesen und ihnen dann ihr Haus mitteilen. Es gibt insgesamt vier Häuser: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin."

Während sie sprach, deutete sie auf die verschiedenen Haustische.

„Sie werden sich danach sofort zu dem jeweiligen Tisch des Hauses begeben, wo sie von ihren Mitschülern empfangen werden. Haben sie das alle verstanden?"

Aus der Richtung der Beauxbatons kam ein zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Also gut, fangen wir an.", sagte Professor McGonnagall und rollte ihre Liste auf.

„Berline, Quentin. Ravenclaw."

James sah zu, wie Quentin Berline, ein großer, blonder Junge zögernd auf den Tisch der Ravenclaws zuging, wo er jedoch mit großem Beifall begrüßt wurde.

„Bellevue, Marie. Ravenclaw."Ein mittelgroßes Mädchen löste sich aus der Gruppe der Beauxbatons und setzte sich unter großem Geklatsche zu Quentin Berline an den Ravenclawtisch.

Professor McGonnagall schickte „Bimaine, Manon"nach Slytherin und „Calvine, Paul"nach Haufflepuff, bevor mit „Corbeau, Lea" die erste Schülerin nach Gryffindor kam, welche, zu Sirius großem Vergnügen, das hübsche blonde Mädchen war, nachdem er James gefragt hatte.

So ging die Prozedur weiter, bis schließlich „Volontier, Oceane" (Gryffindor) verlesen wurde und somit alle Schüler verteilt waren und das Festmahl für diesen Abend endlich beginnen konnte.

------------

Sooo, dass war Kapitel Nummer fünf. Würde mich (wie immer) über Reviews, Kritiken, Beifallsbekundigungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge und dergleichen freuen.

Ich brauche übrigens dringend einen Betaleser/in (merkt man wahrscheinlich an diesem Kapitel...). Also wer Interesse hat, bitte eine Mail an: oder an tillakppenweb.de


End file.
